The Twelve Apostles…
by Eediva
Summary: There is a serial killer loose…his victims are always young males. So far he has killed four, and from there is still eight more…Can the heelers find out who he is before he gets to number twelve…
1. Prologue

_**Summary:** There is a serial killer loose…his victims are always young males. So far he has killed four, and from there is still eight more…Can the heelers find out who he is before he gets to number twelve…_

_Warnings: rape, violence, death, a bit of religion…_

RATED R

Authors note: I got this idea of a book…..a really good book, serial killer who goes after twelve different girls and calls them 'his' disciples. The book was called The Twelve Apostles or Disciples…

**The Twelve Apostles…**

**Prologue!**

Samuel Edden exited the elevator and walked into the car park. It was Thursday. He had a late shift at work, as much as he hated going to a late shift, the pay was good so he didn't complain.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Samuel spun around his golden hair flying across his head. His light green eyes searched for the noise, but all he saw were three other cars all that belonged to his workmates.

The car park was completely empty. He wondered where the noise came from as it sounded like foot steps. He shivered, suddenly feeling a little scared. He walked a little faster towards his car until finally he had the key shoved in the key hole. He spun it around and entered his car. He slammed his door shut and turned his car on. He finally released his breath that he'd been holding the past minute. Without looking he reversed fast, desperate to get out of the car park.

**THUMP.**

Samuel jumped in his seat and spun around. He was still metres away from the cemented pole. He must have hit something. He quickly put his car on park, and opened his car. He prayed he didn't scratch his car; otherwise his dad would kill him. He walked over slowly towards the back of the car. He gasped when he saw a thirty-forty year old man unconscious, lying on his stomach on the cold ground. He instantly forgot his car, and fell to the ground next to the man. He shook him, gently.

"Sir," He asked weakly, He turned the man around onto his back as he pulled out his mobile phone. He dialled triple 0 and held the phone across his ear.

"Hello, constable Peroni speaking-"

"I accidentally ran someone over," Samuel screamed into the phone, "I don't know if his alive or not!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down sir," Peroni ordered, "Try checking for a pulse, has he got one?"

"Just a sec, lemme check," Samuel cried. His two fingers placed against the man's neck. "Yeah he's got one."

"Okay, good," Peroni said, "Now where are you?"

"I'm at- what the hell?" His voice turned to a whisper. The man's eyes had opened revealing cold black eyes. Samuel's flew over to the man's right arm. He was holding a metal base ball bat in his gloved hand. "Shit."

"Sir what's-" Peroni was cut off by a loud thump, and then a groan of pain. "Sir! Sir answer me."

"The fifth one is coming," A voice snarled. He hung up the phone, threw it to the ground, and looked down at his unconscious victim. He grabbed the boy by his long hair and dragged him away from his car.

--------

Samuel yawned. _What a weird dream. _His head was aching, just above his temple. He tried to spin to his side but found him self unable to move. He tried to see what was holding him down. To his horror he found not only was he tied down unable to move he was also gagged.

"Mmmmffff!" He struggled to get himself freed. He could tell he was on a bed or at least a mattress. He continued to struggle aimlessly, until he heard the creaking of a door opening. He tried to pull himself up, but each limb was tied down.

"It's so good of you to join me Philip," the man snarled. Samuel whimpered. _Why is he calling me Philip? _The man suddenly crawled upon him. Samuel flinched as he just released he was bound, gagged, and very much naked. The man was also naked. His heavy body was crushing against Samuel's petite one. His rough hands began to stroke Samuel's soft face. His head was lifted on the pillow underneath him. The gag was removed.

"What do you want from me?" Samuel cried in fear. He was ignored as the man started straddling Samuel's feet around his own. "What are you doing?"

The man continued to ignore him as he shifted himself underneath Samuel's rear end. Samuel let out a scream of horror and pain, as he felt the man enter him without any preparation.

"No!" He cried, he struggled to free himself, and in the hassle found himself slapped across the face a couple of times. He felt dizzy and sick. He could barely breathe, because of the rapid movements of the man. In one minute, out the next. Samuel let out a cry of disgust when finally the man came inside him.

"Good boy Philip," He growled, pulling himself out. Samuel whimpered as his arms and legs where unbound. "You're not going anywhere my little apostle."

Samuel curled into a foetal position and began to sob weakly, as the man left the room.

-----

Well there is the prologue, chap one will be up soon…now review….and be nice please……..


	2. Chappie One

_**Summary:** There is a serial killer loose…his victims are always young males. So far he has killed four, and from there is still eight more…Can the heelers find out who he is before he gets to number twelve…_

_Warnings: rape, violence, death, a bit of religion…_

RATED R

Authors note: I got this idea of a book…..a really good book, serial killer who goes after twelve different girls and calls them 'his' disciples. The book was called The Twelve Apostles or Disciples…

Chappie One….

Monday

"That's the fifth man he has killed so far," Tom said angrily. "I don't understand how we haven't yet figured out who this bastard is. He is being repetitive. He kidnaps on Thursday, rapes on Friday, and tortures, then kills them on Saturday. And then on Sunday he leaves us the body of the dead boy in a public area! How is it no one has seen him dump the bodies!"

"There is something hidden behind the names he carves on their chest," Joss muttered. "The names, they seem so familiar."

He started flipping through the pictures of the men after their autopsy, as Amy Fox began to explain to her co-workers. "He named the first one Peter, yet his name was Christopher Daniels."

Joss held up two photos. The first was of a nineteen year old Aboriginal smiling at the camera holding a spear. The next was of his dead body, at the place it was found behind a car in a shopping mall. The name Simon had been burnt into his chest.

Joss pulled out the next two picture of a seventeen year old Croatian. The first was of the boy with his girlfriend both smiling at the camera at their Formal. The next was of the dead body, found on a slide at a local park.

"This one his name was Joseph Artox, yet he had the name Andrew on him," Amy muttered. "Next one, Joss."

Joss pulled out the picture of a twenty-three year old Asian. He was smiling and had two fingers risen. The other was of him dead, decapitated.

"Jun Hung, engraved into him was James, the next boy a thirteen year old Greek, Jason Entarian, he had the name John sewed onto him," Amy said as Joss held up the photo of a young boy in his school uniform. "The last one was found yesterday hanging across the fence of a high school. Samuel Edden, or as his killer knew him Phillip."

"Are you sure it's the same killer?" Kelly asked. "I mean he's attacked people of different ages. The first is nineteen, the next seventeen, then twenty-three, thirteen and then finally twenty. And not to mention the different nationalities."

"I want to know what's up with the names," Joss sighed, "I know I know those names from somewhere."

"Joss, the names are normal everyday names," Tom snapped, "I know at least ten Johns alone."

"Yeah, but there is something about them," Joss moaned, "I know them from somewhere, but it's not ringing a bell."

"Then maybe you don't know them," Kelly smiled. He made a face at her.

"Okay well we know this much, as Tom said, he kidnaps, he rapes, and tortures and finally kills," Amy said, "What we need to find out is why and where."

"We already know why," PJ snapped.

"He's a sick bastard," Evan snapped. Alex nodded in agreement.

"Who said anything about him being him being a man," Joss said, "It could be a she."

"Oh Joss, don't be stupid," Kelly snapped.

"Joss you heard the call only days ago," Amy said, "We both know it's a man."

"So she could have man her voice deeper so she sounded like a man," Joss said, "I can make myself sound like a woman, like when I sing a Bee Gees song."

"You are a woman," Alex grinned. Joss threw a pen at Alex who dodged it. It hit Mark Jacobs instead; however he just continued to eat his apple.

"Joss, honestly look at the terrible things he does to them," Susie pointed out. "Why would any woman do that?"

"Cause its easier for her to get close to the guy, with out him feeling any nervous about it," Joss said, "All she does is walk up to him casually, ask him out, and BAM! There is victim number twelve."

"Joss, we're not letting it go to victim six let alone twelve," PJ sighed. "The boys were all raped, how can a girl rape a boy in the way they where raped?"

"It's called a dildo," Joss snapped, "Besides, the body hasn't found any trace of sperm, so one, it was a guy wearing a condom, or two, a chick with a dildo."

"I still don't think so," PJ growled. Joss opened his mouth to speak but Amy cut him off.

"That's enough," Amy snapped, "Joss could be right, for all we now, after five murders we haven't even got a single lead. Not one suspect. I don't understand how that car park had no surveillance."

"Tell me about it," Joss said, "He spoke to me as well, _'the fifth ones coming.'_ I'll give him a fifth one."

He stood up and walked into the kitchen. Kelly followed him.

"Joss?" Kelly asked walking up behind him, he was making himself tea. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Joss muttered, he sat down at the table and beckoned Kelly to sit next to him. She sat down after grabbing her water bottle from the fridge. "Man what if I'm right, what if it is a girl."

"Joss, think about it," Kelly sighed, "Samuel told you he hit a man, not a woman."

"No he said he ran some one over," Joss sighed. "Didn't say whether it was a girl or guy."

"But he said 'I don't know if he is breathing or not' right?" Kelly said.

"Maybe he couldn't see who he was properly," Joss muttered.

"Joss honestly, I can't see a girl attacking anyone like that," Kelly sighed.

"How the fuck would you know?" Joss snapped standing up, Kelly moved back in shock "I'm gonna go on patrol or something."

"Joss?" Kelly called walking after him. The entire station looked at the pair as they stormed out of the kitchen. He continued walking, until he was stopped by Tom

"Joss?" Tom asked turning the Italian around.

"What?" Joss said irritably.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked slowly, surprised at the outburst.

"Patrol," Joss muttered.

"Take Kelly with you,"

"Why?"

"Just do it, you idiot,"

----

Tuesday

Joss and Kelly sat silently in the police car. Kelly looked over towards Joss. He was deep in thought so Kelly decided not to interrupt him. He looked upset, and it took a lot of Kelly's will power not to ask him what was wrong. Power that was dieing.

"Joss, are you alright?" Kelly asked, she turned so she could see him better. Joss nodded.

"I'm fine,"

"You don't look it," Kelly muttered, "Are you sure, if you want to talk you know you can talk to me, I won't tell any one, or laugh at you."

"I told you, I'm fine," Joss snapped. Kelly rolled her eyes and stared out the window. Joss turned to face her. Guiltily he muttered:

"Sorry, didn't mean t snap at you like that."

"Its okay," Kelly sighed. She turned around again to face Joss and smiled at him softly.

"I'm hungry," Joss muttered. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure," Kelly smiled.

"What do you want?"

"Pizza," Kelly smiled.

"Okay, but I'm buying," Joss yawned turning the car on.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kelly grinned.

--------

"How may I help you?" A fifteen year old asked them.

"Hi Charlie is it?" Joss grinned.

"Yeah," The boy smile back, surprised someone used his name.

"Can I get a cheese pizza meal deal thingy with a Mountain Dew, and a supreme pizza meal deal thingy with a, um I'll get a Mountain Dew too," Joss smiled, he turned to Kelly, "I hate Pepsi, I prefer Coke."

"Me too," Kelly smiled, "But Mountain Dew is nice."

"Never had it before,' Joss said, the boy placed two large fries on the tray and then two large Mountain Dews followed the fries. Finally Charlie returned with two small boxes. "Thanks kid, do we get it for free because we're cops."

"Oh, Joss pay up," Kelly snapped.

"That's twelve dollars and forty cents," Charlie laughed. Joss gave the boy a twenty dollar note. "Here's your change sir."

"Ahh, keep it as your tip, kiddo," Joss smiled grabbing the tray.

"Thanks," The boy grinned pocketing the money. Joss and Kelly both said a small 'thank you' and then went and sat on one of the tables. They opened the pizza boxes. Joss swapped two of his Supreme pizza slices with Kelly's Cheese pizza.

"This is really nice," Kelly said after swallowing.

"I know agche," Joss said with a mouth full, Kelly made a face of disgust.

"Joss!"

--------

A Few days later…

"Charlie Dyson's body was found dumped in a children's park," Amy said, holding up a photo of a young boy, Joss and Kelly recognized him instantly, "Two five year olds found him."

"Charlie," Kelly muttered, Joss sat thunder-struck. "We only spoke to him a few days ago."

"How?" Amy asked, staring at a white faced Joss.

"He was working at a pizza shop Joss and I went to," Kelly said, "He was fine when we saw him, and now…"

"He's dead," Susie sighed. Joss rubbed his forehead.

"Joss are you ok?" Amy asked, as Alex patted him across the back.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered, "What- What was the name this time?"

"Eh, Bartholomew," Amy answered. Joss hid his face in his hands and shuddered. "Joss?"

"I'm thinking…"

"You know, Joss is right," Mark said biting into a pear, "Those names do sound familiar."

"Bartholomew isn't a name you hear every day," Tom pointed out, moodily.

"Except for on the Simpsons," Alex said, earning a smack across the back from Jonesy and a shake of the head by PJ.

"Oh God," Joss exclaimed, "That's it!"

"What's it?" Tom asked.

"The names!" Joss cried standing up, "James, Peter, John, Andrew, Philip and now Bartholomew!"

"What?" Amy said frustrated.

"They are all from the Bible, Apostle's names!" Joss said, he began to count of his finger, "One, two, three, four, five, six, which means the killer still has six more people to kill."

"So in six weeks, six more men will be killed and then it will stop?" Alex asked. Joss shrugged.

"Maybe," Joss said, "Hopefully, hopefully we will find him before number seven."

"So now you think he is a man," Kelly said.

Joss nodded, frowned and shuddered, "I think he thinks he is Christ."

The heelers went quiet as Joss slowly walked out of the room.

---------

That's chappie one done, I don't think that the story will be to long, probably only two-three more chapters…


End file.
